


【维勇】欠安

by xyuukox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyuukox/pseuds/xyuukox
Summary: 腿根纹身梗，开放结局





	【维勇】欠安

你这一生，有没有爱过一个人？

值得吗？

心安吗？

——  
勇利他真的很喜欢去藏在小巷尽头的那家酒吧，一个俄罗斯人开的，是个gay，那家酒吧也因他成了事实上的gay吧，被圈内人熟知。

但是陈设却极素净典雅，感觉上更像一间咖啡馆。

那晚的夜色极黑，没有月亮和星星，气温很低，寒风卷携着枯叶在空中打旋，冷得仿若在地壳深处响起了冰裂的声音。青年戴着耳机漫无目的地胡乱走着，当随身听的电量耗尽时，他抬头，看见一家装修精致的店。

推开门，老板且兼职调酒师的人就坐在吧台前的高脚椅上。皮鞋跟卡在踏脚上，突出的踝骨线条流畅隐入因屈腿而稍显短的裤腿里，另一条长腿垂下，皮鞋的尖头轻点地面。黑色衬衫被扎进西装裤里，勾勒出劲瘦的腰，衣服褶皱藏不住胸前肌肉的形状，前三颗扣子没系，胸口开得极低，偏冷调的光在锁骨处打下一片阴影。银色的发反着柔和的光，湛蓝色的眸子轻轻眯着，像盛了揉碎的星光。高挺的鼻峰与眉骨过渡自然，薄唇似笑非笑地盯着推门而入的青年。吧台顶头的灯亮于别处，便像是把男人圈进了另一个空间，只堪堪让人朦胧地望着。

“欢迎光临，想喝点什么？”

声音低沉舒缓，来自远方，破开了阻隔着两人的界限。

“啊……我，我不知道这是酒吧。”

出神的青年回到现实，四下打量着店内的布置，才后知后觉自己误入了酒吧。

“我不喝酒的，打扰了。”

他转身欲走，却听见鞋跟踏在地面的声音，由远及近，当下就僵在了原地。门把手被身后伸出的手按住，修长纤细，骨节分明，白皙的皮肤下能隐隐地看见青筋。门被严丝合缝地关上。

“不知道？”

男人在勇利身后轻笑出声，青年没由来的，脊背麻了半片。

“误闯也是缘分，喝杯水吧，不收费。”

手指下滑，握上了对方的手腕，另一只手扳住肩头，只稍微用力就改变了青年的方向，将他引向吧台。

“你看，嘴唇都裂口了。”

男人递了半杯水过来，悬在半空，蒸汽飘散出来，昂贵的水晶杯壁上粘了细密的水珠，那似乎是美奈子老师中意许久却不舍得买的一款。勇利在杯壁的影子上看见了自己唇，微张着，是干裂了。

接过它，一小口一小口地抿净了，同时也把这家店，把那个男人从上到下地看尽。然后轻轻放下杯子，道了声谢谢，沉默着离开了。

推门，裹紧了被夜风吹开的大衣，重新走回了漆黑的夜里。

那是他们第一次相遇。

——  
第二天，青年如期而至。

低着头走到吧台前，对着酒水单看了很久，指尖敲打着纸面，直到男人调完了所有客人点的酒，他还是不能决定选择哪个。

一杯水推了过来。

“先它吧，免费。”

抬头，是那张俊美的脸。嘴角弯着，眸却像平静到没有一丝波澜的深海。

“谢谢。”

“不喝酒，为什么要过来？”

等到客人散尽，男人才一边擦着杯子一边开口对青年说了第二句话。

“我想，我喜欢这里。”

——  
任谁也想不到，国内著名大学的优秀年轻讲师，在无事的夜里最常去的地方，是一家被圈内人推到顶点的酒吧。

轻车熟路地走进去，绕过所有障碍坐进吧台内侧，拄着手臂看身边的老板调酒。他的刘海随偏头的动作摇晃，在发丝的缝隙间会露出深邃的蓝色。为了方便，他都把衬衫的袖子卷起来，位置比手肘再高一点，黑色布料衬着白皙的肤色，对比明显，能让勇利清楚看见小臂用力时的肌肉收缩，优雅得像是一幅油画。

待到男人闲下来了，就给他倒上一杯水，然后坐在他身旁聊天。

为了配合季节，吧台上专属杯子里的由热水变成了冰水，然后又变成热水。

他们是彼此多年并且唯一的挚友。

当初维克托并没想到，那个看上去腼腆过度的青年会与自己的生活有如此大的关联，甚而紧密的像是紧紧缠绕的藤蔓，又或是在原始丛林、深海之下的共生动物。

那年，接连几天到自己店里都只为喝一杯水的人因为看见角落里闲置的吉他而突然变的健谈，他们从音乐开始，聊到了艺术，聊到了美学……后来不再限于那些晦涩高深的话题，他们更多地互相交流起彼此的生活，比如维克多的爱梦诗歌和养在身边的巨型贵宾，还有勇利的柴米油盐和挚爱的猪排盖饭。

青年成了店里最长久的客人，每周光顾三至四次不等，数年如一日。

绝大多数的时间里，他只是坐在吧台内侧，喝杯水，与老板聊天。偶尔也会为躲避意料之外的熟人而慌忙蹲下躲起来，惹得维克托对着当事人一阵发笑，坏心地隐晦暗示几句再完美地打个圆场，往往搞的对方不明所以。这时候勇利就会把手伸进对方的裤腿里，狠狠地掐上小腿。

不是对吧台情有独钟，只是这里足够安全，男人能帮忙，用冷漠却又足够礼貌地方式挡住所有向青年而来的搭讪。因为勇利他从未表现过对异性、同性和性的需求。

拒绝的多了，维克托也难免疑惑，他曾试探性地问过：

“你喜欢男人吗？还是女人？”

“我不知道。”

他说。

——  
“维克托，你又换男友了。”  
勇利目送清秀的少年推门离开，转头看向身边的人。

“是啊。”  
男人低下头，开始清洁今晚用过的杯子。

“上一个呢？”  
青年起身，离开男人，开始摆放起酒吧桌椅，一边动作一边问着。

“已经不喜欢了，分了。”

“当初可是你追他的。”

“对，但现在我不喜欢了。”

男人放下手里的杯子，转而去处理下一个，他一边工作，一边回答青年，说着稀疏平常的话，讲他理所应当的缘由。

勇利笑了笑，不置可否，他太清楚维克托的脾气。会被别人吸引，会去主动出击，会因长久地面对同一个人而厌倦，会自己利落地全身而退。

他真诚地喜欢着每一个交往的对象，也在最后诚恳地和每一任男友分手。

他对感情是认真的，圈子里都有口皆碑，没人非议这样的私生活。

“那现在这个，你喜欢他什么。”

“声音好听。”

“之前那个呢？”

“眼睛漂亮，看着他就觉得…很沉静。”

“前年年底分的那个？”

“看上去像一张白纸，实际上却既挑逗又富有攻击性，不觉得很迷人吗。”

“你呀……”

伴随着青年细不可闻的叹息，最后一把椅子也归了原位，看看表，凌晨三点。意外地比平时里晚了很多。

“楼上睡吧。”

仿佛不给他拒绝的空间一般，锁栓的声音和话音一起落下。三层的门市，两层是酒吧，顶层有两间卧房，主人与客人平分，偶尔会因为过晚的时间或不好的天气派上用场。不常用，也没有重视装修，硬板床躺着并不很舒服，只能将就一夜。

在关上自己的房门前，他们都对对方说道：

“晚安。”

——  
今年的夏夜格外闷热，厚重带有水汽的空气像一双手，轻柔却不容置疑地捂住了人的口鼻。

又是酒吧里只剩两个人的时候。

“维克托…”  
“勇利。”

同时开口，然后相视而笑。

“维克托先说吧。”

“我和他…分手了。”

“嗯。”  
想了想，还是把“我知道”咽回喉咙。几天前，少年气势汹汹地去堵了他办公室的门，把两人分手的过错归咎于勇利。

虽然那孩子拿不出维克托出轨的证据，可青年也同样无法证明两人夜宿酒吧仍清清白白。即使男人曾经说过，自己是不会让人有一丝淫欲的存在。

“勇利想说的是什么？”

维克托的手伸到青年面前晃了晃，手指在视线中留下几道残影。

“啊……我要去美国了。”

“什么时候回来？”

“不回来了。”

男人闻言，倒酒的手顿了顿。

“去做什么。”

“读书。”

“读完书呢？”

“想做研究。”

“什么时候走？”

“后天。”

酒杯被彻底放下，男人的身体逐渐逼近，声音不易察觉地染上了一丝愠怒。

“别人都知道了？”

“嗯。”

“我是最后一个？”

“嗯。”

青年的喉结翻滚，慌乱地像是第一次来到这里似的，低下了头，指尖在木质台面上摩擦着，眼睛不知该看向何处。

“明晚来我这儿吧，你还没试过我调的酒。”

沉默了片刻，愠怒像是消散了，男人又恢复往日的从容，笑着邀请勇利，要与挚友做最后的道别。

“好啊。”

——  
男人把“暂停营业”的牌子挂上了大门，想了想，还是把特意穿来的西装外套脱下，袖子挽起，和平时无异。静静地坐在吧台内侧，像勇利常做的那样，支着手臂，漫无目的地环视着店里的一切。

分针转过了一圈又一圈，到了约定的时间又过了约定的时间。这不像勇利，他从不爽约。可是他昨晚也确确实实地说过，如果没能准备完行李，就不来这里了。

他不来了。

这种忧虑像一颗被抛入池塘的石子，在平静的水面上漾开了涟漪，从那个中心出发，一圈圈地扩散，然后紧紧套住了男人的心。

他的通讯录里有勇利的名字，却极少会拨过去，手指徘徊了几次，还是锁上了屏幕。

他真的不来了。

男人的脚刚踏上楼梯，就听见身后传来门被推开的声音，沉重迟缓，像粗糙的砂纸磨着他的心脏。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”

“没关系。”

他转过身，一如既往地笑着将青年迎了进来。

吧台上一字排了三杯酒，已经调好。

“我以为你不来了，可是东西都拿出来了，不调几杯不甘心，就摆那儿了。”

男人解释着，有些刻意地不知到底想说给谁听。

青年为自己的迟到歉疚一笑，然后伸手，抬手，一杯见了底。

辛辣的液体滑过喉咙，好像全身都在震颤，毛孔被在一瞬间尽数张开，随着传入后脑的一阵颤栗，眉头不自觉地轻皱。喝得太急太猛，最后一口呛了自己。就这样在维克托面前，笑着咳出了眼泪。

“为什么调这三杯呢？”

青年坐下，示意维克托过来，让他随便开瓶伏特加倒上陪自己一起喝，一起聊。可不等男人讲完它们背后的故事，酒杯便已空了。

“还以为你喝酒也小口抿，三杯够喝一晚了。”

男人边说着，边凑了过去，右手搭上青年的肩膀，左手撩起他细碎的黑色刘海，蓝色眸子映出对方的样子，确认他现在的状态。

眼角被揉的有些发红，神情却还算清醒，或许还撑得上一杯。

店内的座机突然响了，维克托只得让勇利稍等，走出去接了电话，回来时竟惊诧地看见那个平日里滴酒不沾的人握住伏特加酒瓶，对着瓶口往嘴里灌，大半都进了口，剩下那些，就顺着脖颈的曲线蜿蜒流淌，沾湿的布料紧紧黏住胸口，剧烈起伏。

“勇利！”  
男人匆忙冲到青年身边，一把夺下酒瓶，推开还想和自己争抢的人，慌乱间打碎了杯子，大片的碎玻璃和小碎渣像炸开似的，洒在台面上。

“你明早的飞机，不能喝这么多。”

青年像是笑了一下，手掌压在吧台上，支撑想要起来，因为手掌负担起身体的重量，玻璃的碎渣扎进皮肤。双腿一软，碎片的边缘锋利，划开皮肉，伤口沾上酒精，刺辣尖锐的疼着，他红色的血混着酒水，流到了地上。

“勇利！”

看着还伸手想抢的人，男人一个甩手把酒瓶扔向角落，砸到墙上，玻璃连着瓶里剩下的液体飞出，淋淋漓漓地散了一地，店里充斥酒精的味道，争先恐后地钻进鼻腔里，凉而淡。那种比杯子碎裂更尖锐的声音冲击了鼓膜，两人都颤抖了一下。

“你别动了！我去拿医药箱。”

维克托将勇利扶起，还未来得及离开就被拽住腰间的衬衫，转身，青年直直地跌进怀里，痴痴地笑着，指尖和自己衬衫的布料纠缠着，越攥越紧。

“勇利……”

那只染了血的手，一路攀爬，抚摸上那张俊美的脸，手指如同对待珍宝般轻轻地摩挲着。维克托脸上的皮肤有些疼，是嵌青年手心皮肤里的玻璃渣子，扎着他。那手停了半晌，突然颓然滑下，一道血痕留在男人脸上。

青年用舌头舔上对方的脖子，又试探着轻咬起男人的喉结，忍着手掌的疼，解开了衬衫扣子。

“为什么……你对我没有非分之想呢？”

对上男人瞬间放大瞳孔，和湛蓝色里那狼狈的自己，仿佛被毒蛇咬了一口，青年停下所有动作，只剩满室的酒味萦绕。

然后，他慢慢地环抱住男人，有湿热的液体流在颈窝。

“抱我吧。”

勇利斜靠着床头，偏过头，呆滞地看男人半跪在地上，用镊子夹出了玻璃碎渣，棉球沾了碘伏在伤处来回擦拭着，那只手疼的，烫的仿佛不属于自己。维克托的手脚利落，不过几分钟，左手就包好了纱布。

他们彼此对视，像是在比，看谁先移开视线。

“快睡吧，我明早喊你起床。”

还是男人先认了输，没有看向青年，直奔着房门而去。

“维克托。”

“快睡吧。”

“一晚。”

“我不是朋……”

“我爱你。”

男人的话被对方不容置疑地打断，他放下搭在门把上的手，缓慢地转过头，用一种，很不可思议地神情看着青年，在情场叱咤了多年的老手，此刻的眸子里闪出了一种迷茫。

勇利苍白的脸上，从嘴那里裂开了一条缝隙，笑着，躺在了床上。

“干我。”

——  
青年用腿紧紧勾住男人的腰，轻声嘤咛着，细软的腰摆动拧蹭着床单，微凉的，因疼痛和兴奋而略微颤抖的手指，解开了最后几颗扣子。维克托垂下眼睫，顺着勇利的动作脱了衣服。也就着重新俯身上去的动作，帮着青年，让他赤身裸体地如愿躺在自己身下。

用平时挑逗恋人一贯的手法，唇凑到了对方耳边却说不出情话，只好略过它，伸出舌头舔舐起青年耳后的皮肤，感受到了他青涩的颤抖。然后向下，吻他的脖子，锁骨，乳尖和小腹，手试探地轻握住勃起的性器。看见他瓷白的身子一点点染上动情的红色。

“后面……弄…后面。”

维克托顺从着他的意思，分开了青年的大腿，然后呆愣在床上，眸中的海面突然破碎。

勇利看着突然停下的人，了然地笑了，左臂覆上了眼睛，遮住眼眶含着的泪水，右手慢慢地爬向了大腿根部内侧，抚摸上那个纹身——

Victor ·Nikiforov

他求而不得也根本不敢去求的，爱人的名字。

纯黑色，ES字体，上面缠绕着颜色最艳丽最正统的红色玫瑰，花枝带刺，蜿蜒上爬，甚而要与耻毛交绕。

“维克托不知道呢……我经常摸着它自慰。”  
“像这样。”

青年把左臂撤去，眼睛一时适应不了刺眼的灯光微微眯着，张开嘴用舌头舔湿干裂的唇和左手手指，灵活的舌绕着指尖打转，晶亮的口水顺手背流了下来。抚摸着纹身的右手滑向性器，熟练地上下撸动起来。

用那双沁满了淫欲和悲哀的眼睛，盯住跪在自己身旁的男人，从嘴里发出浪荡的呻吟。

“维克托……你看着我。”

他看见男人的眉皱了一下，像是突然怕了，停下肆无忌惮的手指。然后用手肘撑着换了背后位，再看不见对方的表情，却能清楚地让他看见自己猫样的脊背上突出了一节节的脊骨，柔软腰肢塌下，摇晃着。

舔舐了许久的手指伸向后穴，拨开穴口的褶皱，挤进指尖，淫水顺腿根流下，划过了男人的名字。异物进入的不适感让青年的身子颤抖起来。指尖还在深入，邀请着另一根一起进来。当三根手指都已插入，勇利发出一声喟叹，然后缓慢地抽插起自己。快感让他有些跪趴不住，嘴里反复地哼叫着那个名字。

“维克托……”  
“好舒服啊……嗯…维克托…”

“你插的……好爽…”

突然有人吻上了单薄的背，从脖颈到尾椎，插在后穴里手指被男人抽了出来，一口咬上，疼得青年惊叫出声，伤口早因勇利的动作裂开，殷红色的血迹在雪白的纱布上洇开。

青年的臀缝碰到男人硬挺的性器，像是终于得偿所愿般，轻颤着舒了一口气。接着，大脑一片空白，仿佛一瞬间断了气，将要窒息。他如被扔到案板上的鱼，张大了嘴想要汲取氧气，口水从嘴角流出沾湿枕头。

维克托尺寸可怕的性器全部挤了进去，茎头顶上腺体，他意外地发现内壁是如此湿润，淫水泛滥到不可思议，那是青年早已在家做好了润滑，绷紧了屁股，让后穴夹住那些液体，从家中出发，挤在人群里，走在闷热的夏夜街道上，拐进小巷再推开门，喝下三杯酒，步步紧逼着自己。念此，男人不顾对方后穴被强行撑开的痛苦，禁锢住塌下的腰，发狠地冲撞着，一次又一次，丝毫不肯给青年喘息的机会，残忍地破开泥泞软湿的肠肉，碾上自己找到的敏感点。一只手堵住了勇利的铃口，另只手钳住他不自量力想要解脱的手腕。

太舒服了，无论自慰多少次都比不上真人的操干，惊人的快感一波又一波冲上大脑，那些疼痛也经过过滤成了另一种形式的享受。

勇利向来是喜欢疼的。当纹身针刺进柔嫩的皮肤时，那种尖锐细小的疼痛让青年有了感到颤栗的短促快感，墨汁进入皮肤，丝丝鲜血渗了出来，混杂着药水的气味，令人着迷。

在以后的日子里他尝试过打耳洞，用那种一次性打孔器，打过之后就任由它长死，然后再打，再长。直到那个地方有些发炎才停下了这种轻微的自虐行为，把它和不好用的按摩棒堆到了床头柜的最深处。

但他还是在渴求疼痛，无论是纹身时尖锐的、此刻被插入时撕裂的，还是长久以来隐忍爱着维克托的，绵密而长久的钝痛。

“啊……！不…不要……”

像是不满他的出神，男人松开了禁锢青年的双手，转而分别紧抓住勇利的小臂，用力向自己的方向拽去，胯部带动性器最后一次挺进，炽热的精液一股一股地打在后穴深处。出口被死死堵住，青年只能趴在床上，喘着粗气接受一切，感觉自己的小腹像是受孕一般要膨胀起来。凌乱的床单也沾上了精液，是刚刚他和维克托一起射了。

“嗯……好深啊…”

勇利清楚地感受到，男人紧贴着自己的背，粗喘着平复呼吸，喉咙深处传出了一声舒服的叹息，然后翻身离开了青年的脊背。湛蓝色的眸子幽深，神色疲惫。维克托伸出手，手指插进了对方汗湿的发中，一下一下地梳拢着，渐渐露出青年光洁的额头，湿润的红棕色眸子，和情欲未褪的动人的脸。

“勇利……”

他想说些什么，却被对方制止，刚刚平静下的面容又变成了一副痴态，青年拽下了自己头顶上的手，迷乱地吻上掌心，犬齿轻轻磨手指骨节，声音黏腻。

“再…做一次……维…”

“你明早——”

你明早的飞机。  
你明早就要走了。

像一团温暖粘稠的血堵在喉口，没有拒绝的余地和可能。

青年看见男人疲软的性器，轻笑出声，爬了过去，把头埋在维克托的两腿间。

“不用了，勇利…”

“没关系，我平时……”  
“最喜欢给你舔了。”

勇利的唇吻上龟头，唇瓣裹着顶端，慢慢地吮吸起来，将之前残留的精液吞下。然后用手指轻揉着睾丸，从根部开始舔舐起来，从下至上，最后用舌尖顶上铃口，满意地看着性器重新挺立起来。正欲用口腔把它全部裹住时，男人声音沙哑地叫了停。

拭去他嘴角沾上的精液，让青年爬回到原处。维克托覆上清瘦的身子，遮挡了白炽灯的光，指尖捻住充血的乳尖揉搓，细碎的呻吟立刻冲破喉咙。

“你不想我插进去了吗？”

“想、想……要你…”

勇利的腿不满地在床单来回蹭着，难耐地仰起脖子等待男人插入。

“腿掰开，把住了。”

维克托两手握住纤细的脚踝将青年修长的腿上推，直到摆成一个“M”形状，能清楚地看见刚被操到红嫩翕张还在往外流着精液的穴口，眸色一暗，命令着，让对方自己保持好动作。

勇利乖顺地把住腿根，柔嫩白皙的臀肉从指缝间漏出，想了想，还让手指更往下些，自觉懂事地扒开穴口，让维克托看得更加清楚。

“来……来干这里。”

男人半跪在床上，硬挺胀大的性器一举而入没有半点犹豫，清脆肉体拍打的声音和被吮吸的强烈快感让他一阵脊背发麻。

身上的人被直接操出眼泪，惊叫出声。

“啊！嗯啊……维克托的…好棒”

青年闭上眼睛，抛开一切让自己留存理智的事情，放纵自己彻底跌入淫糜的享乐中。他怕睁开眼会看见男人的眸，那是一口自己永远都触不到底的枯井。  
黑暗里，有人吻上了他微凉颤抖的唇。还来不及睁眼确认，神智就涣散了下来。

他的敏感点被男人蹂躏着。

脚被搭到了男人的肩膀上，还来不及要求放弃这对柔韧性要求过高的姿势，维克托的性器就被全部抽出，紧接着，再恶狠狠整根操进，大开大合，跪在床上的人全身只有胯部在耸动着，白嫩的臀肉被顶得变了形状。啪啪的肉响是勇利唯一能听见的声音，后穴飞溅出的液体打湿男人的耻毛，甚至像是要在快速猛烈的抽插中打出沫子。

勇利觉得自己的所有感官都变得迟钝，只有肠道仍旧敏感，已经被操成了维克托的形状。他觉得不断摩擦在硬质床板上的脊背已经破了皮，却很奇怪地不疼。太阳穴处的神经一跳一跳地紧揪着，眼泪像流不完似的，嘴里凭本能呻吟求饶着又不断索取着，手指胡乱地抓挠头顶的床单，用力到骨节的血色褪尽，仍支撑不住快感地随哭喊砸在了墙上。

“手给我！”

男人压得更狠了，这让青年腿根酸麻的像不属于自己。维克托向前够着，捉住了那双自虐的手，与勇利十指紧扣，那人左手的纱布上的血迹也染红了自己的手掌。

勇利并不知道自己做了什么，只是不经过思考地，遵循着维克托的话去动作，此刻即使男人说要抱自己到任职的学校里操干供往日的学生观赏，他也一定不会拒绝。所以那晚他过了好久，等到太阳高悬清醒过来时，才发现自己竟已与男人牵手而眠。

维克托这次没有禁止勇利射精，从开始到现在青年已经不知自己射了几次，可怜兮兮的性器不停颤抖却再射不出东西。男人仿佛永远不知疲惫，脸颊绯红，额头上缀满了汗珠，欲火在眼中翻腾，像发情的野兽，粗野而狂暴。

他听着，那些在他以前看来与青年毫无关联的淫糜放荡的哭叫是极致的痛苦，相比情欲更多地是勾起他的烦闷。看着这个在自己面前已经陷入自戕的人，恍惚间想起，青年曾说过，想要去看海，而自己只是告诉他：

“以后会有人陪你看的。”

现在那个曾经安慰过的朋友，正在把自己彻底燃烧在这场性交当中。维克托平生第一次地，被无力感紧密包围，压得他无法呼吸，像勇利原来提过的，在他家乡能看见的黑压压的海浪。

男人害怕了，怕在以后漫长的人生里，身下的人如那些曾交往过的男朋友们一样，慢慢地被自己淡忘了。怕即使回想起他，也只能记住那双沁满泪水的眼睛和现在手指的触觉。

维克托看着勇利失神，动作却没有慢上半分，随着反复地抽插，射精的欲望也向他袭来，最后顶弄了几次，将茎头挤进勇利的肠道最深处，粗喘低吼着让精液冲了进去。然后清晰地享受着肠肉的绞紧和纠缠。

他怀里的身子抽搐着，哭喊着他的名字，绝望地说着爱他，指甲死命地扣进他的手背，不知何时滑下的大腿紧紧夹住自己的腰部。终于在男人的手指触碰到勇利性器的瞬间，他射出了最后一滴精液，在一句“维克托”的呢喃里昏睡了过去。

男人拽来一开始就被踢到床角的薄被给青年盖上，费力地下床关掉灯，手在门把上犹疑了几回，还是躺回床上，将青年搂进怀里。

他明天不会走了。

维克托心想，离勇利航班起飞的时间不过六个小时了，酒吧里没有浴室，他没法儿清理身体，他刚和自己做完，已经没有力气了……

他不会走了。

不要走。

男人的眼皮渐渐沉重，不放心地将青年搂得更紧了一点，撑不多久也睡了过去。

——  
维克托做了一个梦，梦里是他每一任男朋友。

声音好听的那个、眸子沉静的那个、温柔却又富有攻击性反差迷人的那个……

那些画面融合逐渐变成了同一个人，是那个多年来，他唯一的、最真诚的、从未动过非分之想的挚友。

原来是这样吗。

那为什么，自己从来都不知道呢。

为什么，他从来都不对自己说呢。

——  
你这一生，有没有爱过一个人。

爱到怯懦地去相信，只有得不到才让人念念不忘。

爱到愚蠢地去自欺，也不敢和他在一起。

爱到怕自己最后也成了他口中的某一任男朋友。

怕有一天，午夜梦回，他诚恳地盯着自己的眸子，轻声说：

“我的心里，一直有一个人。”

“不是你。”

心不安。

值得。

——  
早晨，维克托醒了，阳光从窗帘的缝隙中透了进来。

地上一片狼藉，床上空无一人。

而他的怀抱空了。

手机屏幕亮着，是三小时前编辑的备忘录：

“维克托，我去赶飞机了。”  
“再见。”

【END】


End file.
